<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My heart will go on by Faraona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363164">My heart will go on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona'>Faraona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Nanny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/F, Sad, hurt and no comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old song inspired ficlet from eleven years ago.</p><p>Fran and CC are on their way back from a vacation, when something happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C.C. Babcock/Fran Fine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My heart will go on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today it was 14 years, 2 months and 19 days from the day Fran Fine had first kissed CC Babcock, the woman who should turn her life around. Love, to Fran, had been never as exciting, passionate and sweet as it had been between them. They had shared laughter and tears, happy times and days of trouble and sorrow, but they had never stopped loving each other. They had not been stopped by society, family or any other people's opinions, nothing in the world could've kept them apart. At least for 14 years, 2 months and 19 days. It was this day when they had been torn apart. On the way home from their summer vacation a driver on the highway lost control over his vehicle and crashed into theirs. CC had been driving, they had talked about their plans for the weekend before work started again, and suddenly there was an enormous bang, the car turned around 180 degrees and smashed into the crash barrier with the other car behind it. Fran could hardly remember anything, she had woken up a few meters away from the car, and already seen the paramedics run towards her and the destroyed cars. She'd tried to get up, but a huge pain shot through her leg, and she could only sit there and watch. One of the paramedics came to her and asked her questions about her wellbeing. She did not listen, still staring at what had been their car, when realization hit her -CC. Where was she, why wasn't she out here?<br/>She glanced at the paramedic. “My wife. Where is my wife?”<br/>He placed her on a stretcher, telling her to lie still. When they carried her to the car to get her to hospital, she saw more than she wanted to. Blood. Outside of CC's side of the car.<br/>The other paramedic came back, and placed a hand on her arm. “I'm afraid your wife didn't make it. I'm sorry. She's dead.”<br/>“No. She can't be-. Let me go to her; please! Please let me see her! One last time,” she added, sobbing.<br/>But they didn't. So Fran was carried away, lying there and wishing she had died instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about this, I hope it didn't make you too sad. I promise I will write happier stuff in the future. My 17 year old self was just very dramatic, and I'm sorry for her lack of skill, but I recently got some lovely comments on my Fran/CC stuff, so I felt like sharing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>